Hogwarts reads Natsuko Potter and the friendly Neighorhood murder
by unknownwolf1996
Summary: Hogwarts nor the Wizarding world has seen the Girl-Who-Lived ever since the night Voldemort was defeated that Halloween night many years ago now, Fifth year, a nook appears and now Hogwarts can tell what happened to their beloved Savior (the story Friendly neighborhood murderer isn't mine but belongs to a friend who has let me turn into a Hogwarts reads)
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day at Hogwarts, students were having fun and playing around(It was a Saturday so there was no school) at lunch there was a bright light that stunned everyone in the room. "Bloody Hell!" yelled out a red head from one side of the great hall. An old man that went by the name of Albus Dumbledore looked down and saw a book. he picked it up and read aloud "Natsuko Potter and The Friendly Neighborhood Murderer" everyone gasped, no one had ever met the girl who lived, she was suppose to be living with her aunt and uncle but was found out they left her at an Orphanage in the states and couldn't find her since she had already been adopted and the owls, for some reason, couldn't find her at all."wait! what does it mean by 'friendly neighborhood murderer'?" a fifth year ravenclaw asked. Dumbledore looks at the back of the book and sees a summary. "When an eighteen year old Natsuko Potter messes around with a time traveling spell from the black magic book her adoptive mother gave her she winds up in 1888 London, England with her Dog Berlitz. lets see how she survives living with a murderer" Everyone was silent. "WHAT?!" was the general response from the Great Hall. "who wants to read first?" Albus asked. a wizard named Severus Snape stepped up. "I will" was his reply.

He opens the book and begins to read.

"**Natsuko Potter had a bit of an obsession. "Unhealthy!" her mom called it. But she couldn't help it, it was just so damn fascinating to her, and she was always coming up with theories to support who Natsuko thought was the real murderer.**

**Yes, she had an obsession with Jack the Ripper. **Everyone's eyes widen.

**Natsuko's room was covered with articles and theories on who the Ripper was, who he had killed, and what had happened to him. She were fascinated. Her life's goal was to be a detective, and this had set her on that track.**

**Now, don't get me wrong, Natsuko wasn't obsessed with blood, murder and sharp objects and such. In fact, she had an overwhelming fear of sharp objects, something that nobody could explain, because she hadn't had any prior experiences to start this fear.**

**Along with her Jack the Ripper-fangirling, **people in the hall snorted at that. **Natsuko also was interested in magic and the occult. She was into…rather dark things.** People began muttering things to each other. **This kept people away from her. She didn't have many friends, only Vlad and Lukas, who were creepy at the best of times and boring at the worst. In any case, they were Natsuko's only friends, so she loved them to death. **"at least she's not alone" a first year Gryffindor says.

**One fine, stormy afternoon, Natsuko was sitting in herr room, talking to her dog, a black German Shepherd she called Berlitz. **"nice name" A girl named Hermione remarked.

"**Look! This says time travel is possible!" Natsuko whispered, while her dog tipped his head intelligently, following every word like it was a piece of steak. "Magic, Berlitz!"** "intelligent" Dumbledore says with a twinkle in his eyes.

**Berlitz thumped his tail at the word 'magic', or possibly his name.**

**She leaned back on her dog's stomach, and started murmuring the odd language. **Everyone raised an eyebrow. **in the book. It came naturally to her, and each word formed a thick line of indistinguishable sounds that flowed well together, somehow.**

**Suddenly, the air got colder, and wind came from an unknown source, blowing her hair into her face. She grabbed Berlitz, clinging to the solid warmth of the dog for dear life, while suddenly, she found herself sitting on the ground once more.**

**A gust of cool air swept over her, causing her to shiver. She felt the ground had changed beneath her, and she was now sitting on cobblestones.** "cobblestone? how far back in time is she?!" a muggleborn asks in confusion. **Berlitz stood up, and she watched the dog as he swiftly started growling, neck fur rising, tail held out stiffly. **

**Natsuko followed the dog's gaze to not ten feet in front of her. A man was standing there, a knife dripping with blood clenched in one gloved hand, and the corpse of a woman at his feet. Bright blue eyes stared at her, and she stared back, not daring to move a muscle **"RUN!" a couple students scream. "SHUT IT!" Snape roared, tired of being interrupted.

**He turned slowly and walked over to her. Natsuko immediately scrambled to her feet, standing in an awkward fighting stance behind her dog.**

**He stopped a few feet away, silently staring at her. Berlitz snarled, gnashing his teeth at the strange, blood-soaked stranger.**

**Just when Natsuko thought that things couldn't be worse, her running into a murderer in a strange place, far from home, she heard it. **

**He was giggling. **"uh oh...that's never good"

**Great, now she could make that murderer an insane murderer. she gulped, stepping back against the wall. A regular murderer, she may be able to handle. An insane murderer? Not a chance.**

**She heard a chorus of barking from the streets outside, and the man looked up sharply, and glanced over at her again.**

**He grabbed Natsuko's hand and pulled her after him, running further down the alley. "Come on, poppet!" he breathed into Natsu's ear, a heavy British accent tainting his voice.**Hermione, as well as many Ravenclaws, has a thoughtful looks on their faces

**Berlitz charged after, following closely at her heels like the good dog he was.**

**As Natsuko ducked and wove through the dark alleys, she looked up at some point and saw Big Ben. She stopped in shock for a moment before she was impatiently tugged along again by the murderer. **

**Natsuko Potter was in London! But how? And, more importantly, when?!**

Snape then closes the book "chapter done. who wants to read next?"

Hermione raised her hand. "I will professor" he nods and levitates the book to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I, Unknownwolf1996, does not own Harry Potter nor Hetalia….though it would be awesome if i did own those two…..**

**Dominique: it would be awesome wouldn't it?**

**Me: yup. but sadly, i don't and never will. not that i mind or anything. because i DO own female Harry/Natsuko(meaning Summer Child) in this. the story idea belongs to a friend on DeviantArt**

Natsuko Potter and the friendly neighborhood murderer

chapter 2

Hermione grabs the book out of the air and begins to read.

**"Natsuko was shoved into a house. For a murderer's house, it was remarkably neat, and well-furnished. She didn't know what to expect. A blood-spattered kitchen? Bodies scattered about the foyer? Then again, she decided that would be rather suspicious for someone who lived on such an open street as this guy seemed to.**

**Her eyes fell upon a newspaper, and you picked it up gingerly, looking up to see if the man would get her to drop it. He was busy hanging up his coat, and wiping his hands free of blood. **everyone shivers.

**Natsuko scanned the headline, looking for the date. Berlitz snuffled around, not going more than a few feet away from you. Suddenly, she found it:**

**September 8, 1888. **jaws were dropped.

**She stared at it in disbelief, green eyes widening in total shock.**

"**What's the matter, poppet?" She felt the man's hot breath on the back of her neck, and she shivered, an action that made him chuckle. "Relax, I haven't decided to kill you yet." **"Y-yet?!" The blond known as Draco Malfoy asks in disbelief.

"**That's just what someone who was planning to murder me at some point would say," Natsuko muttered in response.**

**He paused, a little surprised. "Well, that's an American accent, isn't it?"**

"**Maybe," She replied turning her head to the side with a little noise that sounded like 'feh'. She decided from that point to make her accent as American as possible, to make her past more vague and easier to lie about.**

**He grabbed Natsuko's chin and forced her to look at him. She jerked her chin away, glaring at him. **'Lilly's behavior…" Severus thinks, sighing mentally.

**He chuckled again. "Interesting attitude, for someone standing in the house of a murderer." He smirked, "You are completely at my mercy."**

**Berlitz started growling, pushing his way in between Natsuko and the murderer. The man stared at him, before going to light a lantern in the hallway. In moments, the hallway was lit, and he exclaimed. "Ah, much better! Now I can see you more clearly and- ooh! Is that one of those German dogs?" He asked, getting distracted.** Everyone's eyebrow was raised at how easily distracted he can get. **He appeared to have ADHD or some sort of attention issue, because he bent down, holding his hand out to Berlitz, who sniffed it warily.**

**Natsuko watched the dog's reaction for a moment. You could generally tell a good person from a bad one by the way dogs react to them. Berlitz, to her surprise, started thumping his tail. A good person? **"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Ron shouts out. "Mr. Weasley! five points from Gryffindor for swearing." "but how….how….?" no one could answer his question. how Berlitz could think he's a nice guy is beyond them. **Really? She drew her attention from the dog and focused on the man, who was examining her curiously as well.**

**As he stood up to face Natsuko, she noted his stature, taller than her by several inches, and fairly slender. He had a bed-head of dark blond hair, and blue eyes, as well as a few flecks of freckles across his face.**

**He beamed. "Well, aren't you lovely!" He exclaimed cheerfully, walking around her with Berlitz sitting on her feet.**

"**Thanks…I think…" She muttered, still suspicious like any person in their right mind ought to be. **"of course." someone shouts.

"**Oh, no problem at all!" He giggled, and grabbed her hand again, pulling her after him into the living room, where he sat Natsuko down on a chair and sat across from her. "Now then, first order of business, hm?"**

"**What's that?" She asked warily.**

"**Whether or not I should kill you, silly!" He grinned, suddenly seeming much more menacing, even with his clown's grin.**

**Natsuko had never really liked clowns. **some muggleborns and half-bloods agreed.

"**Well, I don't know, I don't think I quite want to die yet," She told him in what She hoped was a reasonable tone.**

"**Oh, nobody wants to die, poppet," He folded his fingers and rested his chin on them, still grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "But that's not your decision to make, now is it?"**

"**Are you going to say that everything's predetermined or something?" She asked, exasperated.**

"**Of course not!" He giggled. "I mean to say that I have your life in the palm of my hand!" **"Don't remind us." Ron whines.

"**Or on the blade of your knife," She winced, remembering the sharp edge. **Everyone copies Natsuko.

"**Too true!" He inspected her again. "So, do you work, poppet?"**

"**It's Natsuko," Natsuko informed him. "And no, I'm a student."**

"**Ooh, a student?" He looked surprised. "A girl? At that age?" **"what's wrong with being a female at that age?" a Slytherin huffs. Hermione speaks up. "back then it was uncommon for women to go to school. they usually stayed home." this got stares from a lot of people, which got Hermione to look back at them with a blank look. "learned this in grade school people!"

"**Is it really that uncommon?" She shot back. "Where I'm from in America, I got an education, and I'm still learning!"**

"**You're always learning, poppet, just in different ways all the time," He leaned back in his chair, "I suppose you aren't a prostitute like my usual victims, though. Not with a dog like that," he gestured at Berlitz, who was sitting faithfully at the her feet. "And you're wearing men's clothes," He added, raising a bushy eyebrow. **So was purebloods and some halfbloods. "as well with not not many girls going to school, they didn't wear the clothes that many wear today. Mainly women wore skirts and dresses.

**Natsuko looked down at her clothes. Simple jeans and a heavy sweatshirt (her parents hadn't turned on the heat in the house house yet). She really did stand out in this place, didn't she?**

"**Those pants," He tipped his head. "They look like something one of those cowboys in the west would wear."**

**Natsuko thought about it. Wasn't that where jeans originated? No? She wasn't sure, but she figured it was best to go along with it. "Yeah," She replied, giving a decisive, one-word answer.**

"**You really are American, aren't you?" He muttered to himself, grinning at Natsuki like they had shared some secret joke. "Well, I tell you what, luv, I'll make you a deal." **"what sort of deal?" Draco questioned, narrowing his eyes.

**Natsuko narrowed her eyes. "What sort of deal?" **Everyone laughs as the Malfoy heir blinks.

**He looked smug. "Either I kill you right here and now, or you come and work with the Ripper." **Everyone was silent until a flash of light fills the room. the light disappears to reveal James and a heavily pregnant Lilly Potter.

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN**_

**Me: well isn't this a twist on things?**

**Chetari: you had to bring them in huh?**

**me: yes, yes i did.**

**Dominique: why the hell did you do it for?**

**why not? they deserve to know what happens to their daughter in the future!*waves arms around wildly to make my point.***

**Chetari: unknownwolf has a point Dominique.*smirks***

**Dominique: okay, okay, you win. I'll do the outro.*looks at the audience* if you liked the story so far, please favorite it. if you want to be updated when a new chapter arrives, please follow *smiles a fanged smile***


End file.
